I want to know
by Cirucci
Summary: El vivía en un campo de flores con colores brillantes y aromas agradables, que prontamente se marchitaban dejando un cielo gris, con malos olores.


I want to know

Fandom: Kuroko no Basket © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Personajes: Kuroko Tetsuya, Kiseki no Sedai

Genero: Angost, Friendship, con ciertos toques Shonen-ai

Rated: K+

Resumen: el vivía en un campo de flores con colores brillantes y aromas agradables, que prontamente se marchitaban dejando un cielo gris, con malos olores.

*0*0*0*

La lluvia golpeaba sus mejillas, tan pálidas como el mismo con un insoportable frio. Ya nada había que hacer ahí parado en medio de esa cancha donde recordaba por que había terminado ahí. Donde su inocencia fue robada por cada palabra por cada gesto, por cada acción realizada por aquellos a los que el consideraba amigos, una sonrisa irónica surco sus labios donde había quedado ese compañerismo esa amistad, que tanto se profesaban. Recordaba cuando su luz le había dicho sin miramientos ni una pizca de humanidad;

-_Ya ni siquiera recuerdo como recibir tus pases_-

Tan vacío se sentía ese dolor, marcaba su pecho, como una herida sin cerrar a pesar del tiempo. Que era ese sentimiento, de soledad, de pensar que eso estaba mal.

Desde cuando comenzó a sentirse así, vacío. Desde cuando supuso que todo estaba bien, cuando no era verdad, cuando ese reloj comenzó a desmoronarse, a que sus engranes no embonaran uno con otro para que eso funcionara, cuando.

Esa fue una de las primeras veces donde su inocencia fue quebrada y arrebatada. Soñaba con un juego limpio simple y divertido, pero cada uno de ellos, a los cuales se refería como amigos, lo habían dejado atrás, esos capullos florecieron.

Dejando que el capullo mas joven, mas inmaduro no floreciera. Ese jardín, empezó a florecer a llenarse de colores, tan vibrantes que lastimaban. Cada olor envolvía un recuerdo doloroso.

Cada fibra de su ser lo sentía, cada uno de ellos lo había roto, habían dejado de alimentar ese brote de esperanza, se había raído su amistad esas pequeñas grietas pronto se convirtieron, en grandes zanjas que ya no era posible reparar,

Cada acción:

-_Kurokocchin en este momento, estas siendo algo molesto_-

-_Si no puedes estar a nuestro nivel que haces aquí_-

-_Kurocchin esto ya es aburrido_-

-_Recuerda Tetsuya lo único que importa es ganar_-

Y con cada acción venia una reacción, su corazón se fue cerrando no mostrando aun mas sus sentimientos, ya no había tardes en las cuales los entrenamientos terminaran con ir a comprar un helado, o los juegos artificiales que por capricho de un melocotón se compraban y se quedaban viéndoles juntos.

No la oscuridad ahora rodeaba esos recuerdos. Quería gritar, llorar y orar por que todo fuera como antes, por que no podía volver a ser así.

Y sus ojos nuevamente se llenaban de lágrimas, que no se notaban por estar debajo de la lluvia.

El suave viento de invierno calaba, y aun mas en sus memorias frescas como un roció matinal. Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, ahogándose en su propia autocompasión.

Levanto la vista, al cielo las nubes grises seguían ahí cubriendo ese inmenso cielo azul, ese clima amoldaba perfecto a su situación en Teiko, ya no sabia que hacer, sus compañeros había dejado su inocencia, se habían corrompido por el aquellos pecados que nunca pensaron cometer,

Y ahora que los veía tan lejos, intentando correr tras ellos para alcanzarlos, para que otra vez el cielo se despejara e iluminara sus caras, volver a ver sus sonrisas, esas tan brillantes, que lo reconfortaban.

Y ahora que esa era su pregunta, donde iba a caber aquel capullo sin florecer, y aun sabiendo que el mismo algún día tendría que florecer por si solo como ocurrió con sus "amigos". Se marcho dejando de lado esa amarga felicidad que en sus últimos días de escuela había tenido,

Se sentía un cobarde, pero el fin justifica los medios, algún día el, se encargaría de devolver aquella vida a esas flores marchitas que eran sus compañeros….no a sus amigos.

-_Soy Kuroko Tetsuya._ –había sonado en el gimnasio de la escuela preparatoria de Seirin, ese iba a ser su nuevo comienzo.

*0*0*0*

Notas de la autora: La época de Teiko esta tan jodidamente llena de feels, siempre que leo algo de esa época termino llorando, fue tan hermoso que inicia y tan triste de como termina es inevitable no llorar.

Sinceramente debía estar editando el segundo capitulo de _I don't want to miss a thing_, pero bueno llego el momento de inspiración con el canción del Ost de Kill la Kill. En fin tenia ganas de escribir algo y que llorara en el proceso, siendo sincera sine estar Beteado puede que sea algo confuso, por que las ideas están revueltas pero espero y se entienda.

Si llegaron hasta acá muchas gracias por leer.

Cirucci ~

Metepec, México a 9 de mayo de 2014


End file.
